Los juicios no son para muppets
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Beaker, harto del trato que recibe por parte del doctor Bunsen, lo demandara por los golpes y el estrés sufrido por culpa de sus ideas? ¿Puede un muppet llevar a juicio a otro? ¿Aunque sea un buen amigo?


_**LOS MUPPETS**_** PERTENECEN A JIM HENSON**

* * *

Bunsen leyó de nuevo la carta, esta vez más despacio, sentado frente a su escritorio. Se detuvo a mitad de la lectura, incapaz de seguir, se quitó las gafas y se frotó sus inexistentes ojos. Así fue como Gustavo se lo encontró cuando entró a la habitación.

- Hola, Bunsen...-saludó después de dar un par de golpecitos a la puerta-. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Ah, hola, Gustavo...-respondió el otro, volviéndose hacia la rana-. Pasa, pasa.

Gustavo cerró la puerta y se acercó a él.

- ¿Querías verme?

Bunsen le tendió la carta.

- Mira esto.

Gustavo comenzó a leer. Sus ojos de plástico se movían a más y más velocidad a cada renglón. Leyó una y otra vez algunas líneas, hasta que levantó lentamente la mirada.

- Bunsen...¿Esto es...?

- Una demanda por negligencia, maltrato físico y psicológico. Sí. ¿Y has visto quién lo firma?

- ...¿Beaker?

Bunsen afirmó con la cabeza. Gustavo se sentó a su lado, incrédulo.

- Pero...Pero...-murmuró con la mirada fija en las probetas que había encima de la mesa-. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿E-Es una broma?

- Creo que no. Hoy Beaker no se ha presentado aquí-contestó Bunsen, tamborileando los dedos en su regazo.

- No lo entiendo...¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? ¡Nunca se ha quejado de su papel!

- Me parece aún más incomprensible que haya decidido comunicármelo de esta manera...Llevamos casi cuarenta años grabando juntos, ¡más que eso! ¡Llevamos casi toda la vida juntos! ¡Sabe que nunca le haría daño a propósito! Bueno...Sé que algunos de mis experimentos no han salido como cabría esperar, pero...¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así?

- Bueno...Ambos sabemos que Beaker es muy introvertido...Querría evitar una situación incómoda...Y en cuanto a la denuncia...Lo cierto es que los tiempos han cambiado, y los muppets, inevitablemente, también. No sólo los sketches: algunos han desarrollado una nueva personalidad, más...¿Cómo diría? Más...moderna...Atrevida...Agresiva...Quiero decir...Puede que haya decidido que quiere hacer otras cosas aparte de ser encogido o multiplicado y considere que...Bueno...Que le tratas como a un felpudo...

- ¡Oh, vamos, Gustavo, sabes que yo no soy así!

- ¡Sí, sí, ya lo sé, "maltratar" es una palabra que jamás asociaría contigo!

Bunsen suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en su mano.

- ...¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Gustavo.

- De momento, buscarme un buen abogado-respondió Bunsen con pesadumbre-. Uno bueno, porque lo cierto es que Beaker tiene pruebas audiovisuales de sobra para acusarme. Antes, esas cosas eran graciosas, pero ahora es legalmente cuestionable...Aunque seamos muppets...

Gustavo posó su mano en su hombro.

- Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

- Te lo agradezco, Gustavo...Sigh...Lo que me duele no es la denuncia...Sino la sensación de que mi mejor amigo me odia.

Gustavo le dio un par de suaves palmadas.

- ...¿Te importaría...dejarme solo?-preguntó Bunsen-. Quiero...cacharrear un rato.

- Claro...-accedió Gustavo, tragando saliva.

Gustavo se levantó y salió del laboratorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pobre doctor...Jamás lo había visto tan desanimado.

Lo cierto es que se imaginaba por qué Beaker había explotado de aquella manera. Era la perpetua víctima. Gustavo lo había dicho más de una vez, aunque él nunca dijo nada. Por timidez o por estoicismo, pero nunca le oyó quejarse cada vez que acababa chamuscado. Tal vez hubiera una razón para que no se hubiera quejado antes, una razón que ahora se hubiera desvanecido y hubiera dado rienda suelta a su descontento acumulado durante décadas...

No lo sabía. Pero tenía que intentar hablar con él y descubrirlo.

No por la supervivencia de su hueco en el programa, sino por la de su amistad.

Se puso el abrigo y sacó su agenda para comprobar su dirección.

* * *

_¡Ding, dong!_

Gustavo se quedó contemplando sus propias ancas hasta que oyó unos pasos y Beaker abrió a puerta.

- Meep-saludó Beaker.

- Oh, hola, Beaker...-saludó Gustavo-. Quería...Quería hablar contigo.

- Meep, meep.

- Con permiso.

Gustavo entró a la casa y Beaker lo acompañó hacia el salón. Era una casita pequeña, pero muy acogedora. Beaker solía pasar más tiempo en el laboratorio de Bunsen que allí, pero aún así no se la veía dejada. Todo lo contrario: incluso tenía un tulipán amarillo y totalmente fresco en un jarroncito sobre la mesita del salón de estar.

El muppet se sentó junto a él en el sillón.

- ¿Meep meep meep?

- Euh, no, gracias, acabo de almorzar...-Gustavo retrocedió un poco en el sillón-. No voy a ir con rodeos...He venido para hablar contigo sobre tu denuncia hacia Bunsen.

- ¿Meep meep mee mee meep mee mee meep?-preguntó Beaker con una voz más aguda de lo normal.

- ¡No, he venido por mi propia voluntad, él no tiene nada que ver! Está muy consternado, Beaker, y...yo tampoco entiendo por qué has hecho eso...

- ¡Meep mee mee meep meeep! ¡Meeep! ¡Mee mee mee meep mee mee meep!

- Sí, ya sé que te ha hecho cosas horribles, pero...

- ¡Meep!

- ...Y que tampoco se ha disculpado nunca...Per...

- ¡Mee mee meep!

- ¡Sí, vale, también te ha forzado a tomar parte en algún experimento suyo, lo sé!...Pero sabes que él no lo hace con mala intención...

- Meeep, meep, mee!

- Ya sabes cómo es, le entusiasma su trabajo, pero no es malo...No creo que debas denunciarlo...Son sólo accidentes...

- Meep meep mee meep mee mee.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Meep mee-sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta que le tendió a Gustavo.

Gustavo leyó la tarjeta.

- ...Vaya...Parece buena...

- Meep.

- Oye...Beaker, que tu amiga la abogada te haya dicho que esas cosas son delito no quiere decir que tengas que denunciar a Bunsen por eso...Al fin y al cabo...Eres un muppet, no puede hacerte daño de verdad...

- Meep...Meee mee mee meep meep...

- ...Bueno, pero aparte de las quemaduras no...

- Meep mee meeep.

Gustavo no supo qué decir a eso. Lo cierto es que tenía razón.

...Un muppet puede no tener un sistema nervioso, pero aún así sufrir...

- ...¿Tanto te duele para que le hagas esto?

- Meep.

- ...Mira...Entiendo que te duela que seas el que se chamusque, el que salga volando por los aires y sea encogido...Entiendo que te gustaría que Bunsen fuera un poco más comprensivo...Pero créeme, lo está pasando muy mal. Está convencido de que le odias. Habéis sido amigos toda la vida, siempre os he visto juntos, ¿es que eso no significa nada?

- ...Meep...-Beaker bajó la mirada.

- Creo, personalmente, que te estás dejando llevar un poco por la rabia. En vez de denunciarlo y desaparecer, ¿por qué no hablas con Bunsen? Puede que logréis solucionarlo sin recurrir a la justicia.

Beaker no dijo nada. Apartó la mirada hacia el tulipán de encima de la mesa.

- ¿Y has pensado en tus fans?-continuó Gustavo-. ¿No crees que hacerlos felices merece la pena?

Beaker siguió en silencio.

- Sigh...Mira, yo no tengo ningún derecho a meterme en tu vida ni a criticar tus decisión. Sólo te pido que lo pienses bien antes de llevar a juicio a tu mejor amigo.

Beaker volvió la mirada hacia él mientras Gustavo se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

- A pesar de todo, él te sigue considerando su mejor amigo-dijo la rana, abriendo la puerta-. ...Gracias por escucharme y perdona si te he molestado. Buenas tardes.

La cerró y Beaker se quedó solo.

Gustavo suspiró. Caminó por la acera bajo la luz del atardecer, con la amarga sensación de que todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada.

Por primera vez en su historia, los muppets se verían en los tribunales.

¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Las verduras quejándose de las salvajadas del Chef? ¿Gonzo recibiendo una indemnización por sus caídas y sus golpes?

* * *

Bunsen pasó la página de la biografía de Marilyn Monroe que leía en el más absoluto silencio. Silencio que se rompió cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta del laboratorio. Asustado, guardó a toda prisa el libro.

- ¡Adelante!

Había dicho que no quería que nadie entrara, pero al parecer alguno no se había enterado...

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando Beaker entró al laboratorio tímidamente.

- ¡B-Beaker!

- ...Meep...

- ¿Qué...Qué tal estás...?

- Meep. ¿Mee?

- Bien, gracias...

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo.

- Meep mee meee...Meep mee mee...

- Bueno, yo...En realidad...Creo que...En fin...Yo nunca quise hacerte daño, Beaker...¿Lo sabías?

- Meee...Mee mee mee mee meep...

- Lo...Lo siento si esa es tu impresión...Creía que estabas dispuesto a ayudarme en todo...Y...

- Mee meeep.

- ...Vaya...-sonrió Bunsen-. Eso...Ha sonado muy...bonito...

- Meep mee mee meee meep mee.

- ...¿Que...vas a retirar la denuncia?

Beaker afirmó con la cabeza.

- Oh...Pero...

- Mee meep meee.

- ¿Los fans? Oh...

- ...¿Meep?-una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de fieltro de Beaker.

- Por supuesto.

Ambos muppets se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

- Meep mee meep-dijo Beaker.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. La justicia está fatal, y muchos idiotas no son capaces de resolver sus problemas sin acudir allí-miró con una pequeña sonrisa a su ayudante-. Menos mal que tú no lo eres...Me alegro de que hayamos hecho las paces antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Jm, ciertamente estos líos legales no son cosa de muppets. Los enfados nos duran muy poco.

- Meep.

- Sí. Por cierto, Beaker, he inventado un lavadero que además funciona como vestidor, que te dejará limpio y arreglado en menos de tres minutos. ¿Me podrías hacer el honor de...?

Cuando se volvió, Beaker ya estaba girando el picaporte con ansiedad.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Beaker, no hay peligro! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Vuelve aquí!

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
